Kim Young Ok
Profile *'Name:' 김영옥 / Kim Young Ok (Kim Yeong Ok) *'Birthdate:' 1937-Dec-05 *'Profession:' Actress *'Star sign:' Sagittarius *'Family:' Married with one son TV Shows *The Light in Your Eyes (JTBC, 2019) *My Strange Hero (SBS, 2018) *Drama Special My Mother's Third Marriage (KBS2, 2018) *Witch's Love (MBN, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (JTBC, 2018) *Laughter in Waikiki (JTBC, 2018) cameo *Rich Family's Son (MBC, 2018) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *Dal Soon's Spring (KBS2, 2017) *All Kinds of Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2017) *The Man Living in Our House (KBS2, 2016) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (JTBC, 2016) *Shopping King Louie (MBC, 2016) *Blow Breeze (MBC, 2016) *You Are a Gift (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *Snowy Road (KBS1, 2015) *Rosy Lovers (MBC, 2014) *Marriage, Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Make a Wish (MBC, 2014) *Beyond the Clouds (KBS2, 2014) *Drama Special Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Ruby Ring (KBS2, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *My Love, Madame Butterfly (SBS, 2012) *Haeundae Lovers (KBS2, 2012) *Love, My Love (KBS2, 2012) *K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Just Like Today (MBC, 2011) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *The Women of Our Home (KBS1, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Gloria (MBC, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *God of Study (KBS2, 2010) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *Everybody Cha Cha Cha (KBS1, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) cameo *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Glory of Youth (KBS1, 2009) *Family's Honor (SBS, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Fly High (SBS, 2007) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *Crazy For You (SBS, 2007) *Dal Ja's Spring (KBS2, 2007) *Drama City Ride Princess (KBS2, 2007) *Miracle (MBC, 2006) *Snow Flower (SBS, 2006) *Drama City Finding Sorrow (KBS2, 2006) *Drama City Stupid as Rock (KBS2, 2006) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Drama City Nobody Loves Me (KBS2, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) cameo *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Yellow Handkerchief (KBS1, 2003) *Trio (MBC, 2002) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Solitude (KBS2, 2002) *Since We Met (MBC, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *Splendid Days (SBS, 2001) *Father and Sons (SBS, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *Housewife's Rebellion (MBC, 2000) *When Time Flows (MBC, 1999) *TV Novel - You and My Song (너와 나의 노래) (KBS1, 1998) *Love Is All I Know (사랑밖엔 난 몰라) (MBC, 1998) *A Bird's Gift (새의 선물) (MBC, 1998) *Bridal Room (신부의 방) (KBS2, 1997) *Beautiful Crime (SBS, 1997) *The Reason I Live (내가 사는 이유) (MBC, 1997) *Golden Feather (황금깃털) (MBC, 1997) *The Scent of Winter (겨울의 향기) (KBS, 1996) *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (MBC, 1996) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *Between Father And Son (부자유친) (SBS, 1995) *TV Novel - The Road (길) (KBS2, 1995) *The Woman in the Matchbox (성냥갑 속의 여자) (SBS, 1994) *Sergeant Oh (오경장) (SBS, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *To Live (산다는 것은) (SBS, 1993) *Wild Chrysanthemum (들국화) (KBS2, 1993) *Long Ago in my Childhood (옛날 나 어릴 적에) (KBS1, 1993) *Yesterday's Green Grass (옛날의 금잔디) (KBS2, 1991) *My Mother (나의 어머니) (MBC, 1990) *That Woman (MBC) (그 여자) (MBC, 1990) *Armband (완장) (MBC, 1989) *Carousel (회전목마) (KBS2, 1989) *Nesting Flower (꽃피는 둥지) (KBS2, 1989) *Wang Rung's Family (왕룽일가) (KBS2, 1989) *The Last Idol (마지막 우상) (MBC, 1988) *Teacher Our Teacher (선생님 우리 선생님) (MBC, 1988) *Forget Tomorrow (내일 잊으리) (MBC, 1988) *Love and Ambition (MBC, 1987) *The Seaside Village (갯마을) (MBC, 1985) *Sae Ah (새아씨) (MBC, 1981) *I Sell Happiness (행복을 팝니다) (MBC, 1978) *The Master (주인) (MBC, 1978) Movies *Snowy Road (2017) *Bean Sprouts (2015) *Makgeolli Girls (2015) *Granny's Got Talent (2015) *Casa Amor: Exclusive for Ladies (2015) *Fists of Legend (2013) *Spring, Snow (2012) *Sunny (2011) *Le Grand Chef 2: Kimchi Battle (2010) *Our School E.T. (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Big Bang (2007) *Soo (2007) cameo *Old Miss Diary (2006) *Springtime (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *White Valentine (1999) *The Lovers of Woomook-baemi (1990) *Watercolor Painting in a Rainy Day (1990) *Puppy Love (1988) *The Chef of 8 Provinces (1987) *No Woman Is Afraid of the Night (1986) *Man-suk, Run! (1980) *Robot Taekwon V (1976) *Mi-ae (1970) *A Young Zelkova (1968) *A Young Bride (1968) *Flame in the Valley (1967) *The Mistress (1963) *A Shoeshine Boy (1961) *Even the Clouds Are Drifting (1959) *Bear (1959) *Open the Door to a Pure Heart (1958) *Farewell Sorrow! (1957) Recognitions *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' One-Act Special - Actress (Snowy Road) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Lifetime Achievement Award (Protect the Boss) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards:' Golden Acting Award, Actress in a Serial Drama (Assorted Gems) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Achievement Award (Old Miss Diary) *'1993 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award - Actress (Wild Chrysanthemum, Love and Farewell) *'1992 28th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award - Actress (TV) (Yesterday's Green Grass) *'1979 15th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Grand Prize for Television (I Sell Happiness) External Links *Profile (daum) *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress